Written in the Stars
by starrnobella
Summary: Introducing Written in the Stars! This is a collection of drabbles that all focus on the Once Upon A Time world. Ratings, summaries, pairings and prompts will be given in the AN for each chapter. Requests are welcome! Rated M, just in case.
1. Neverland is Home

**A/N:** Welcome to Written in the Stars! I do hope you enjoy these drabbles. I am always looking for prompts and requests!

 **Title** : Neverland is Home

 **Prompt** : _Lost Boy_ \- Ruth B

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Main Character:** Emma

 **Summary** : In Neverland, Emma hears the song Lost Boy by Ruth B and these are her thoughts as she hears the chorus.

As always, R&R!

Love,

~starr

* * *

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland..._

Lost, that's for sure. She'd never felt more unsure about herself than she felt in that moment. She had made the choice to give up Henry because she wasn't capable of being a mother. Hell, her own parents didn't even want her when she was a baby. So how was she supposed to be a mother? According to the newspaper articles she was found in a basket on the side of the road. Lost was one way to put how she felt. Abandoned was a better term for it though. Damn Peter Pan for getting into her head and making her accept her true feelings about herself and her family.

 _...Usually hanging out with Peter Pan…._

She had always felt scared and alone. The only friend she had in the world was the man in the moon who she watched until she fell asleep. Her only friend until Peter came to visit her dreams. He came to take her away from reality. He made her a promise that she would never be lonely. How on Earth could she pass up that offer? Everywhere she turned it felt like she was fighting her battles all on her own. She was left alone in prison catching the fall for the crime both she and Neal committed. She was the Savior so everyone relied on her, but she felt like she was alone to deal with all her problems. At times, she felt like she was a shadow of her former self while she was fighting for everyone else. Her problems and fears didn't matter to anyone else. She was alone. Alone except for Pan's voice in her head.

 _...And when we're bored we play in the woods…_

She had spent so much of her life hiding in the woods or hiding in the city depending on where she was living. Then when she wasn't hiding from the cops, she was the one chasing the people who were hiding. It was almost like playing a game of hide and seek. She thought that she was relatively good at that game because she always found a way to catch who she was looking for. She always got her man, or woman, whoever was supposed to be found. That was besides trying to find her family everywhere she looked growing up. That was the only game she never won. At least up until Henry drug her to Storybrooke.

 _...Always on the run from Captain Hook…_

Captain Hook was nothing to be scared of here. In fact in this Neverland he was quite attractive. Guyliner really did look good on him. Not that she would ever admit those thoughts to him or anyone else here. The Captain Hook she remembered from the movies had an irrational fear of a ticking crocodile and a perm. The cartoon version was nothing to worry about. This man standing in front of her was one to cause worry, especially since she found herself thinking about him even when he wasn't around. However thinking about what Captain Hook represented, she was reminded of all the times that she ran from anyone and everyone who ever meant anything or was trying to help her. She used to run away from foster homes which just lead to her running from the cops later on in life.

 _..."Run, run" they say to me…_

She has spent so much of her time running. She wasn't sure how much more running she could handle. She had been running since the day she could walk. Running away from anything that reminded her of the fact that she felt abandoned from a young age. She ran from foster home to foster home. From foster home to an abandoned house where she and Lily were going to live, both of them free from situations they didn't ask to be in. Lily managed to run herself into a lie though, so in reality she ran alone.

 _...Away from all of reality..._

Reality was a scary thing for someone who felt abandoned. It meant that you had to accept the fact that someone didn't want you. She was abandoned as a baby by her parents, or at least that's what she thought for the last twenty eight years. Then the reality she was running away from was the friendship that fell apart with Lily. Lily was the first person that she found that she could trust and someone she thought understood the reality that she lived in, but then that turned out to be a lie, so she ran again. Then she met Neal. The man who understood how it felt to be abandoned by the people that were supposed to matter in life. Then he ran away from her. He ran away from her in her time of need and left her to fall for his crime and was never seen again. Until now. When she was here to rescue Henry from Pan, and she now had to rescue Neal too. Would the reality of being the Savior ever become any easier or will she have to run away from it too?

 _...Neverland is home to lost boys like me..._

Neverland was the place that she always dreamed of being. Especially when she was moving from one foster home to the next. She didn't have a family, so she imagined her own. It was the community she only wished that she could call home sweet home. It was the place she could feel safe. She could play and forget about all the worries of the world. Her and the lost boys could play pranks on the mean old Captain Hook and run away laughing. Although, maybe this Captain Hook she could have some more fun with if she stayed in Neverland hidden away from reality.

 _...And lost boys like me are free..._

Most important of all she could be free. Free from the pain of the reality she was living in. Free to forget how it felt to be abandoned. Free to be happy and free to love. Free to find a place to call home. Free to find Neverland.


	2. The Figure

**A/N:** I know it's been a while since I updated this story. Life got out of control with plunnies for other things! Here is something totally different from the other things that I write. I used to write songs and poems when I was younger and I have had this idea to write about Emma's visions for a while. So that's where this came from.

Thank you to xxDustNight88 for reading over this for me before I posted it!

Title: The Figure  
Rating: K  
Summary: Emma's visions have been haunting her. Let's take a closer look.

If you enjoyed this, please leave me a review! The reviews make me happy :)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

I'm standing in the middle of the street.

I'm in the middle of town.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nothing new.

I walk through town, down this street every single day.

I look around and see nothing.

Only the darkness that surrounds.

Except, I feel as though I'm not alone.

Something is hiding out there.

Something haunting me.

Something watching me.

Something there.

I hear a sound.

The swishing of a cape.

It comes closer.

The sound gets louder.

I feel something shoving me towards the ground.

I catch myself and turn around.

I finally see it.

The figure who will kill me.

An arm swings at my face.

I duck out of the way.

I hear the swish of air above my head.

A groan of frustration rings out.

A sword appears in my hands.

I swing it towards the figure.

It goes straight through.

No marks left.

No blood spilt.

The figure pushes against the sword.

I fall to the ground.

My family screaming my name.

I try to call out.

I want to send them away.

They don't need to see this.

They deserve to be happy.

They don't need to see me die.

I don't want this to be their memory of me.

My voice is gone.

The figure has taken it away from me.

My mother starts to cry.

My father wraps his arms around her.

My son is calling out my name.

Killian tries to shield his eyes.

But who is going to protect Killian?

The figure laughs at me.

I can't get up off the ground.

The sword is driven into me.

I lock eyes with Killian.

"I love you."

I close my eyes.

The tears begin to fall down my face.

The figure standing over me.

The figure is the last thing I see.

The figure is what haunts me.

The figure has taken me away.


	3. Issues

**A/N:** Hey lovelies! A friend and I were talking about music last night after the most recent episode of Once Upon A Time and she stumbled across the song Issues by Julia Michaels. I listened to the song and realized how much it fit the "Break-Up" scene in last night's episode. (I didn't see it as a break up, I saw it as we need to talk and work this out, but I still love you scene.) That led to me having to write this drabble. I do hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to xxDustNight88 for reading over this for me before I posted it!

Title: Issues  
Rating: K  
Summary: What should have happened after Emma gave back the ring...

If you enjoyed this, please leave me a review! The reviews make me happy :) Also if you like my writing I have a Facebook Group and Page for my writing where I share teasers and updates all the time. Let me know if you are interested in the links for either! :)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"Emma wait!" Killian called after her as she quickly ran up the stairs towards their bedroom. Upon getting no reply, Killian cursed under his breath before following after her. When he was about halfway up the stairs, he heard the door to their room slam shut. Hanging his head, he climbed the rest of the stairs.

Gently, Killian knocked on the door as he leaned his forehead against the surface. "Emma, can I come in?" His question was met with silence. Sighing, he turned to walk away and head back downstairs.

After he was a few steps away, he heard the creak of a door opening behind him. She was giving him the opportunity to talk this out. She was giving him the chance to prove to her that he was the man she fell in love with. It was a chance that he wasn't going to give up. Within a matter of seconds, he was entering their bedroom where he found her sitting on their bed. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

He walked across the room to kneel in front of where she was sitting on the bed. He took her hands in his right hand. He softly brushed a stray tear away from her cheek with his hook.

"Emma, I'm sorry," he began, "When things in my life get me down, there's nothing that can bring me back up. When I found out the truth about David's father, I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't want to ruin yet another family.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, Emma and I certainly wasn't trying to make you feel like I don't trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself. If that doesn't scream that I have issues, then I'm not sure what will."

Killian brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed each of her knuckles. "I love you, Emma. Everything I have ever done was to prove to you that I was the man who deserves to marry you. I know I really screwed up this time, but I am willing to do anything to prove that I am the man that you fell in love with. The man that you were planning to marry when you found the ring yesterday."

Emma sighed and squeezed Killian's hand. She brushed the stray tears away from her eyes before she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You aren't the only one in this relationship with issues, Killian. I can't judge you for not wanting to tell me about what you did because of how I handled almost losing you in Camelot and basically recreating Regina's curse. However, in the end, the only way we were able to make things right again was together.

"I understand that coming to terms with the fact that you killed David's father in cold blood is difficult, and having me find out the way that I did probably didn't make the guilt any easier, but now that I know," she said softly as she cupped his chin with her hand and tilted his head up to face her, "together we can tell David, and together we will get through this."

Killian smiled. "Aye, I guess we will."

Emma placed her lips gently against Killian's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded in kind, placing a hand on her hip, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Two things," she said, innocently holding her fingers in front of his face.

"Aye?" he asked, nodding his head.

"Number one, if we are going to work there can't be anymore secrets. We both have issues. If we share them with each other, then we will be able to overcome anything because of our love. One of our biggest mutual issues is how much we need each other and that's something I'd never want to change."

"I think I can agree to that. What's condition number two?" Killian asked as he quirked his brow at her with a smile on his face.

"Can I have my ring back?" she asked. A small smile growing on her face as she waited for an answer.

Reaching into his pocket, Killian brought the ring into sight. "You mean this old thing?"

Emma smacked him playfully on the shoulder with one hand and extended the other to him, furiously nodding her head.

"I thought you'd never ask." He slipped the ring on her finger and crashed his lips into hers.


	4. Shell Phone Call

**A/N:** Another week, another episode and yet a need for an add-on to a scene that we saw last night. I'm sure the title of the chapter gives away where this little scene would happen. I do hope you enjoy!

All love to xxDustNight88 for helping to decide to write this and then checking it over for me before you all read it!

Title: Shell Phone Call  
Pairing: Captain Swan  
Rating: K  
Summary: Even though they can't hear the other's response, they know their words are heard.

If you like it, please drop a review! They make me smile! :)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"I'm trying to get home to you and I'll never stop until I do," Killian told her, his grip on the shell tightening as he waited to hear her voice. He was hoping that she hadn't removed all of his belongings from their home when he didn't return to her.

Every single promise that he had ever made her had been broken in just a matter of seconds by one _stupid_ mistake. If he would have just told her, then things would have been different. He wouldn't have gotten trapped on the Nautilus. He would have been at home, holding her as they drifted off to sleep on the couch in front of the television.

There were so many things he wished he'd gotten the chance to tell her. So many things he wished he would have gotten to do differently. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Whether or not she was on the other end of this call, he needed to tell her everything he was feeling and everything that he should have told her from the very beginning.

"Emma, I don't know if you can hear me. I know that I screwed up and that I should have come to you when I realized what I had done in my past. I'm a different man now than who I was back then. I was a stupid pirate who killed people for pleasure because I was heartbroken.

"Losing Milah hurt like hell, but it was nothing like the pain I feel every second I am away from you, knowing that you think I have abandoned you. I swear to you, Emma, I have not abandoned you. I showed a moment of weakness and Gideon was able to use it against me to hurt you."

Killian's voice faltered only momentarily as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "Emma, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I traded my ship for you, and the sea is always a pirate's first love. Well, that and rum."

"Emma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my memories, and I'm sorry I let it come between us. I promise you that when I come home, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you and prove that I am the man worthy of your love."

The tears began falling freely down her face as she listened to his voice coming through the shell. She wanted to respond, but she couldn't form the words that she wanted to say. She was so angry with herself that she even considered he would abandon her.

His voice stopped coming from the shell. He had gone quiet. Now, more than ever, she needed to say something. She needed him to know that she had heard him.

"Killian," she called into the shell. No answer.

"Killian!" she called again, louder this time. Again she was met with silence. Maybe he could hear her, but he didn't know what to say, just like she had done while he was talking.

"Killian, I don't know if you just don't know what to say or if I'm hearing your voice inside my head. Either way, I need you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you for not telling me about David's father. I forgive you for retreating back into your cage because you thought I could never forgive you for what you had done in your past."

"Killian, I love you," she said softly as another tear rolled down her cheek. She pressed the shell softly to her lips and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Well, well, well," a mysterious voice said from the distance.

"Aesop?" Emma whispered to herself as she opened her eyes.


	5. Bullseye Bartab

**A/N:** Here I am back again with another extended scene for you all! I am really loving writing these. I don't know why I didn't think of doing this sooner. This one takes place after Snow challenges the Vikings to a game of darts.

As always, much love to xxDustNight88 :) without whom I wouldn't be writing all of these lovely things for you all!

Title: Bullseye Bartab  
Main Characters: Emma, Regina, and Snow  
Rating: K  
Summary: A princess challenges some vikings to a game, how did it pan out?

If you enjoy it, please leave me a review! Much love to everyone who has sent me kind words regarding the last two drabbles I have written as extended scenes or scene rewrites.

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"You're on, Princess," one of the Vikings grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is she doing?" Regina asked Emma as they watched Snow lead the Vikings over to the dartboard to begin their game.

"I'm not sure she even knows," Emma replied, shaking her head. "We should probably follow her, though, to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Regina nodded in agreement and the two of them followed behind Snow to watch the shenanigans of the evening progress. They quickly took over one of the tables just to the right of the dart board that had two free chairs sitting around it.

"Me against all three of you," Snow slurred as she gathered the darts from around the board. "You win, I'll pay your tab. I win, you pay for the whole bar."

Regina and Emma looked at each other and then back at the scene in front of them.

"How is three against one fair?" Regina asked before taking a sip from the drink in her hand.

"I'm not entirely sure," Emma replied, running a hand through her hair before resting it against her forehead.

"Each of us - _hiccup_ \- can throw - _hiccup -_ twice," she said holding up two fingers, "highest - _hiccup -_ total score wins. You all - _hiccup -_ make up one team."

Snow then ran over to the table where Emma and Regina were sitting and started giggling uncontrollably. "My hiccups taste like apples!" she managed to shout between giggles.

Emma shook her head. "Well that's unusual. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Snow nodded her head furiously. "Didn't you see me hit the center with that - _hiccup_ \- knife?"

"Yes, but that was just one throw with a heavy knife. Darts aren't as weighted down," Regina added.

Snow shrugged her shoulders and looked around the table. "Where's my drink?"

"Uhm," Emma began as she looked around the bar and the spotted the empty glass sitting on the bar, "I think you finished it before you declared your challenge."

"Oh," Snow said slightly disheartened, but quickly chippered up, "I guess I'll go order another one!"

With that said, she left Emma and Regina at the table and stumbled over towards the bar. For a visibly drunk person, Emma couldn't deny that she could still walk a relatively straight line.

Regina slapped Emma's arm lightly causing Emma's head to snap to look at her. "Should we really let her keep drinking?"

Emma shrugged, "Probably not, but you heard her before. She's got a sleeping curse and a crying baby at home. She _needs_ this."

Regina rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her drink, watching Snow order another drink and saunter back over to their table. "Here she comes," she sing songed.

"These things are delishhhouuuusss," Snow hummed taking a sip before setting her drink down on the table. "Now back to business."

She spun on her heels directing her focus back to the Vikings impatiently waiting for her to begin. "Alright - _hiccup -_ let's do this!"

"Here we go," Regina and Emma muttered under their breath.

Snow took her first throw. Dead center right in the bullseye. Emma and Regina couldn't believe their eyes. One of the Vikings wrote Snow's points down on the chalkboard cursing under his breath. Snow turned around with a big smile on her face very proud of herself and happily took the second dart from the Viking waiting to take his turn. It didn't take long for her to take her second throw. The dart landed dead center once again.

Now it was the Vikings' turn. Unfortunately, they were not nearly as lucky as Snow happened to be. Their total score was less than half of Snow's overall score. A smile was beaming proudly from her as she walked up to the bar with her new Viking friends.

"Bartender!" she called cheerfully.

"Yes, ma'am?" he replied.

"These men would like to pay their tab and buy a round of drinks for the entire bar," she said cheerfully. As she turned to walk away from the bar, she stopped and turned back to one of the Vikings. She reached up and took the hat right off their head and placed it on her own. "Thanks for the drinks, boys!"

Quickly, she hurried back to the table were Regina and Emma were sitting and began giggling uncontrollably.


	6. Tacos & Pancakes

**A/N:** There's just something about the Charming and Jones families that I can't get past. I love them all too much.

Last night's episode made me so giddy that I could barely contain my excitement! Here's a cute little moment between the two couples after the "Pancake Scene".

Title: Tacos & Pancakes  
Pairings: Captain Swan & Snowing  
Rating: K  
Summary: It doesn't matter whether you're making tacos or pancakes in the Charming family, someone is always going to interrupt you.

As always, if you enjoy this little extended scene, drop a review for me!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"Snow, you could have a least waited for me before you went barging inside," Charming said pulling the door to Emma and Hook's house shut behind him as he entered. He was greeted by Snow shushing him as Emma was talking on the phone.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." He heard her say before she hung up the phone. He quirked his brow as he exchanged a glance with Snow before directing his attention to Emma.

"Good morning, Emma," he said with a smile. "Who was that?"

"Regina. She's meeting us at the station. I'll be ready in fifteen," Emma said as she spun on her heels and went upstairs mumbling something under her breath.

After watching her walk away, Charming noticed Snow biting her lower lip as she flipped idly through the wedding binder she had brought with her this morning. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back drawing her attention from the pictures up to his face. He raised his brow slightly, eliciting a deep sigh from Snow.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"I think I interrupted something this morning," Snow admitted softly as she rested her head against Charming's chest. He wrapped his arm around her tighter and placed a gently kiss on the top of her head.

"What do you mean, you think?" he laughed slightly.

She tried to bury her head deeper into his chest before she smacked him for laughing at her. "When I came barging in, it looked like Emma and Hook were in the middle of something. Emma swears they were just making some pancakes, but they way the separated when I came in and the slightly irritated look on Hook's face when he saw me…" Snow babbled on.

"Emma was making Hook pancakes? I wonder if she used nutmeg," Charming said as his mind drifted off to the thought of the delicious breakfast food for a few moments only to brought back to the present when Snow smacked his chest slightly harder than she had done before. "What?"

"That's not the point! I think I interrupted something they didn't want me to see.." Snow admitted.

"What were they doing?" Charming asked in an attempt to appease his wife. However, if she was going to keep beating around the bush, then they would never get to the point of her story.

Snow rolled her eyes and huffed, "Do you remember when Emma and Henry walked in on us making tacos?"

A stupid smile appeared on his face as he remember what exactly he and Snow had been doing just seconds before Emma and Henry walked in, but that smile quickly faded as the realization washed over his face.

"You mean they were?" Charming stuttered.

Snow bit her lip to keep from laughing as she nodded her head. She watched as Charming scrubbed his hands over his face muttering incoherently under his breath.

. . . . . . . .

By the time Emma had gotten upstairs, Killian had already showered and was finishing up the last few buttons on his vest. She bit her lip as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned up against the door frame.

"Hey," she said softly. Killian looked over at her over his shoulder and smiled at her.

He couldn't deny how good she looked in his robe as he eyes travelled from her head to her toes. Regardless of what he had told Snow, his appetite truly wasn't lost and his shower had done nothing to help curb anything. If only her mother wasn't just downstairs.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

Smiling she walked over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He turned so her body was flush up against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in close. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I wish we hadn't been interrupted," she whispered.

He looked down at the top of her head and pressed his lips to it gently as he nodded his head. "Aye, love. I feel the same way."

She pulled away and slid up to her tiptoes pressing her lips to his briefly leaving a smile on each of their faces as she lowered herself back down. "I need to grab a quick shower and get dressed. We need to meet Regina at the station," she said pulling away from him.

"Why?" Killian began to ask, but stopped himself and shook his head. "Nevermind. I've learned it's better not to ask. By the way, how come I wasn't informed on your mother having a key to our house?"

He raised his brow as he waited for her answer. An innocent smiled played at her lips in the hopes that being cute would get her out of the hot water she was about to step into.

"Because I gave it to her in case of an emergency," she admitted quickly wincing slightly as she waited for his response.

Killian nodded his head slowly as he thought about what she had just said. "So what emergency constituted her visit this morning?"

"Wedding plans…" Emma replied quickly as she dashed to the bathroom and closed the door quickly behind her, "I really need to get ready though. We can talk more about it later, okay? I love you!"

Killian laughed and shook his head. "What am I marrying into?" he mumbled under his breath as he finished getting ready before heading back downstairs to get on with the day. A day he was sure to be filled with his soon-to-be mother and father in-law.


	7. When It Comes To You

**A/N:** When I get a song stuck in my head, it doesn't leave. Therefore things like Hurricane come into existence. Well now I got a new song stuck in my head called Armor by Landon Austin.

Title: When It Comes To You  
Pairing: Captain Swan  
Rating: K  
Summary: Their armor has always been the one thing that separates them.

Not only did I get it stuck in my head, but I got it stuck in xxDustNight88 and SquarePeg72's heads. They both have written beautiful pieces based on the same song.

xxDustNight88 is writing a Multi-Chapter fic called Lay Down This Armor - which you need to check out. It is Tony Stark/Steve Rodgers and I love it.

SquarePeg72 has written a poem called Now I Lay Me Down - go read it too! It is Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson.

It's amazing how the same song inspired us each to write something different!

I've mentioned this before, but I know it can't hurt to do it again. You can find me on Facebook and Tumblr if you are interested in keeping up with me and my writing. All the links are on my profile.

If you enjoy this, please leave a review! Also make sure to check out xxDustNight88 and SquarePeg72's work as well and leave them reviews!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

He looked down at the ring in his hand. The words Snow had said to him before she left resonating in his mind and causing him to question why he was still standing here. There were so many thoughts bouncing around inside his head. The snow continued to fall as he stared at the ring trying to make the right decision.

She looked out the window for what seemed like the millionth time. The last words she said to him resonating in her mind as the tears began to fall down her cheek. There were so many questions left unanswered and she feared she'd never know the truth. The tears continued to fall as she wrapped the blanket tight around her shoulders before walking over the couch.

The hope of unspoken pleas lingering on their lips reaching out to one another through the distance between them in the dark.

He stood on the other side of the door. His hand hovering just near the wood, frozen in time and unable to move. He knew that he needed to make this right. He just needed to find the courage to knock on the door and beg her to let him come in.

The creaking of the porch had roused her from the soft slumber that she'd drifted off into. Quickly, she crossed from the living room to the front door. Through the small window she could see him standing there, snow in his hair and sadness on his face. She noticed his hand just centimeters away from the door. Frozen in time. She reached for the doorknob, but her hand froze just as her fingertips touched the cold metal. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she heard the faint knocking of his hand against the door followed by the shallow sound of a shaky voice. "Emma…"

She inhaled deeply, fighting off the tears that began to prick her eyes. She convinced herself that she had cried all the tears her body had to shed, but apparently her body was bound and determined to prove her wrong.

Slowly, she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. A weak smile appeared on his face when he saw her standing there. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and motioned him inside out of the cold with a quick nod of her head.

He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks as he walked beside her into the house. He hated that he was the reason for the tears. All he wanted to was cup her cheek and kiss away the tears she had shed, but first he needed to make things right.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly after she had shut the door. Her only response was a simple nod of her head as retreated back to the living room where she had waited for him to come back. She sat down at the far end of the couch and pulled her legs up underneath her, tugging the end of the blanket up to cover her legs.

Killian took a seat on the coffee table in front of her and carded his hand through his hair before sighing deeply. He noticed Emma's hand resting on her thigh outside of the blanket and he reached out with his hand. She let him lift up her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Emma, I'm sorry for running away," he began.

"When it comes to you, I'm never certain what to say when I've been caught doing something that makes me feel less than worthy to be with you. I don't want to be that man anymore, but for some reason, everytime I start to think that I am making strides to become the man you want me to be, something happens and reminds me that I'm not bulletproof."

"Killian..." she began, but trailed off because she knew he had more to say.

"I asked you do something that I knew was next to impossible when you left Underbrooke. I asked you to remove your armor. I wanted you to open yourself up to other people, but all that did was allow me to build my armor back up and protect me from anything that could hurt me. I never should have asked you to do something like that when I wasn't ready to do it for myself. All I want to do is make this right and hope that you'll forgive me for the stupidity of my actions," Killian continued. His emotions were starting to get the better of him. He could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes. He had noticed a stray tear had escaped and rolled down Emma's cheek as he spoke.

Gently, he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and he got off the table and kneeled down in front of her. He took a deep breath before releasing Emma's hand and slipping it into his pocket. He grabbed firmly ahold of the ring as he began to speak.

"No matter how many times I apologize, I know there will be something else that will try to come between us or there will be someone who wants to tear me away from you and I don't want my armor to be the reason why." As he said this he slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and laid it down on her lap and presented her with the same ring she had handed back to him a few hours earlier.

"When it comes to you, Emma Swan, I want to be your escape when things get tough for you. I want to be the safe place that you come crashing into when you feel like everything is crashing into you. I want to be your shelter and that is why I am laying down my armor. Just like your jacket was your armor, I've come to realize that my jacket was my own armor. I've realized that I have used it to hide my imperfections and I know that to be the man that you deserve I need to remove that armor. It is a reminder that together we are stronger than anything this world can throw at us and we are each other's armor.

"I love you, Emma. More than I have ever loved anyone. I never should have walked away from you earlier this evening and I never should have let you give this back to me without an explanation," he said holding the ring up to her. " Before I give this back to you, I want to tell you what happened..."

She placed a gentle finger to his lips. "Killian," she said softly, "You don't need to tell me what happened. All I wanted was for you to trust me and know that we would deal with the consequences together. I don't know why you thought you couldn't tell me about what you remembered. You can tell me anything."

She lowered her finger and cupped his cheek smiling at him. She looked at the ring out of the corner of her eye. All he had to do was ask and she would say yes. The simple action of him coming back home was more than enough for her to forgive him. He was willing to work this out so that they could be together.

Killian turned his head in her hand and kissed her palm before looking back up at her. "Emma Swan, will you set aside your armor with me and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She extended her left hand to him and nodded her head furiously up and down. After he slid the ring on her finger, she eased off the couch to kneel on the floor in front of him. She cupped his face in both of her hands as she pressed her lips to his.

Together, they finally tore down the last of the walls that had built up around their hearts. They reminded themselves that sometimes the reminder of being alive was the bruise appearing or a wound being torn back open. As one, they laid down their armor, never to put it back on again.


	8. Hurricane Alternate Ending

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back with an update for this collection finally! This was actually requested on Tumblr by onceuponaprincessworld for a question meme. I decided to add a little more to it to make it a stand alone drabble.

If you have read Hurricane (An AU CS fic), then this ending replaces everything after Killian has returned the favor of purchasing Emma a fresh drink.

Title: Hurricane Alternate Ending  
Rating: K  
Summary: What would have happened if Emma had left the bar rather than joining in the game of pool?

If you enjoy the story, please leave a review! :)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Emma paused for a few moments looking at the glass in her hands, taking in the words that Snow had just said. She didn't want to admit it, but her friend had a point. She and Killian had their share of words, both positive and negative in the end of their relationship.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him, but seeing him in the bar brought back a small spark. A spark that intrigued her. A spark that she was currently considering turning into a full fledged flame.

However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that in the time since the pair had broken she had started to move on. In fact she had a date the next evening with a great guy she had been talking to for a few weeks. What if Killian had met someone too? Would he even want to talk to her? He hadn't left the bar when they made eye contact, nor had he left when she bought him that drink. As a matter of fact, he returned the favor, but what did that mean?

Did she really want to be the person who walked up to the man she hadn't spoken to since their split and chit chat? Was that really a game she was willing to play? Was she honestly ready to reopen any wounds that either one of them still had healing? Those were questions she would almost rather not answer right now.

She stared at the amber liquid as the memories of their broken history flooded her mind. There were so many questions that still had yet to be answered, but there were so many smiles and happy memories that she wanted a chance to relive with him again.

The time she had spent with Killian had been some of the happiest times of her life. However, it had also been some of the most stressful time. It seemed that they were always at each other's throats about something at least once a month. Usually it never seemed to make sense, but it only seemed to last for a few days and then they would make up. Everything would return to normal and they'd be happy.

Those down times though were the ultimate reason for their split. That last night together was one of those down times. There was no coming back from the hateful things that had been said. In fact, even now she couldn't come up with the words to tell him how she was feeling. Probably because she wasn't sure how she was feeling.

"You know what," Emma began, "you're right. I'm not even sure what I want to say to him." She downed the rest of her drink and placed the glass back on the counter. "Check please."

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere else," Emma replied calmly as she looked over her shoulder at Killian and his friends. She wasn't ready to answer those what if questions. Liquid courage wasn't enough to jeopardize everything that had happened in her own life the last few months.

Her friends nodded in agreement, and they all paid their tabs before leaving the bar. None of them looked back or asked any more questions about Emma's decision.


	9. Need You Now

**A/N:** Hello my darlings! I am back with another Captain Swan related drabble! I'm like 94% certain that this is an alternative universe because I think I set it up (or that's what I intended) that they never actually dated, but had feelings for one another. This was inspired by the song _Need You Now by Lady Antebellum_! It was also originally inspired by the CS Hiatus Challenge drabble prompt of Drunken Texts on tumblr, but then it took on a mind of it's own.

I want to give a special shout out and a thank you to my amazing beta, xxDustNight88. Without her, none of these stories would exist. You should all go check her out and give her lots of love.

Title: Need You Now  
Pairing: Captain Swan  
Rating: K  
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is just one phone call...

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"I know I shouldn't be calling you right now," she mumbled, holding the phone up to her ear as she took a deep breath. Leaning up against the wall behind her, she brushed her hand over her face.

She wasn't sure what she was even doing right now. He had no reason to answer her calls. She couldn't really blame him for not wanting anything to do with her after everything that had happened. But tonight, she just couldn't get him off her mind and she needed to talk to him. Even if it was just his voicemail.

"There you are," a voice called to her. "What are you doing over here?"

She heard the footsteps get closer and sighed, lowering the phone away from her ear in an attempt to hide it. Unfortunately, by the disapproving on her best friend's face, she knew she had been caught. She quickly tapped at her phone to end the call. He didn't need to hear the rest of this.

"Emma, what are you doing over here?" Snow asked, placing a gentle hand on her upper arm. Taking in the sight of her friend, Snow shook her head. "Did you call him?"

Emma could only nod as the tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. She allowed herself to slide down the wall and come to rest on her hunches as she leaned forward into a ball. "I just wanted to hear his voice…"

Snow took a deep breath before taking up a seat beside her distraught friend, placing a gentle hand on her back rubbing in small circles. "I know sweetheart, I know."

. . . . . . . .

He saw her picture flash across his screen for the first time in months. There was a part of him that wanted to answer. Something calling out to him that he needed to hear her voice. Something telling him he needed her.

"You don't want to answer that," a voice told him from the opposite side of the room.

The next thing he heard was the thud of a few footsteps crossing the room and stopping directly in front of him. Killian refused to look up from the phone in his hand. Her face still staring at him. He couldn't seem to look away.

"Why not?" Killian replied coldly as he tapped the decline button on his phone, sending her call directly to voicemail. It was late and she had most likely been drinking. Who knows what she was going to say in her message?

"Because it never ends well for either of you," Charming replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he exhaled deeply. He hated watching his friend go through the pain of heartbreak. Unfortunately, he knew that it had to happen this way.

Killian shook his head and carded a hand through his hair before scrubbing it over his face. "That doesn't mean I don't miss her or want to hear her voice. In fact, I'd give almost anything to be able to hold her just one more time. Kiss her just one more time."

He turned and took a few steps away from Charming, only to be stopped when he heard his friend speak once again. It was taking all of his will power not break down right then and there. All of this was too much for him to handle on his own.

"So why did you decline her call?" Charming asked, walking up beside Killian and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He watched as all of Killian's resolve disappeared from his face and his stern features began to crack.

"I don't know…"

. . . . . . . .

 _ES (12:59 am): I just wanted to hear your voice…._

He stared at his phone, contemplating his reply. He began to type a response only to stop and erase everything that he had just typed.

Killian shook his head and carded a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes softly and leaned his head back against the wall. He was wracking his mind trying to come up with the perfect response to send her, but he was coming up with none.

One of the thoughts that kept crossing his mind was dropping everything and running to meet her. The only thing stopping him was whether or not she would say yes. He had been drinking and it wouldn't be in his best interest to get into anything that he might later regret.

Although, he would never know if he didn't try.

. . . . . . . .

 _KJ (1:01 am): I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone. I've been drinking…_

Emma laughed quietly to herself. To be honest, she had been indulging herself as well. It was shortly becoming a habit. One that she was hoping wouldn't become a regular thing, but there was something about tonight that she just needed to drown her thoughts.

Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. All he needed to do was ask her one simple question and she would say yes. She'd be there quicker than he could send her the address. The one thing she wanted most tonight was him. Hopefully her wants would be fulfilled.

. . . . . . . .

 _ES (1:15 am): I know it's late…_

As he was reading her message, his phone began to ring as her face took over the screen. He took a deep breath as he answered the call.

"Hello," he said, taking a few deep breaths trying to keep his nerves under control.

"I know it's late," the quiet voice on the other end of the phone began. "I also know that I have no business calling you right now…"

"Emma," he said, interrupting her line of thought. "I'm glad you called..."

He was met with the exhale of a captive breath. He smiled softly to himself as he released the breath that he was also holding. Hearing her voice brought him relief.

"I'm a little drunk right now," she said with an audible laugh. He could hear the smile form on her face.

. . . . . . . . .

His laughter brought a smile to her face. The sound of his voice brought her a comfort she had been missing for what seemed like an eternity.

"That's okay. I am too," he replied. "I..."

She held her breath as she waited for him to finish his sentence. She needed to hear him say the words that she couldn't bring herself to say. The last time they had spoken, each of them had said some hateful words.

But he wasn't hers to miss, right? They were never official, so this silence... It shouldn't be here. They should be able to talk like adults. They should be able to tell each other what they need in this moment. There was nothing else that could be broken.

"I need to see you…" Killian said. There was a pain in his voice that she wasn't used to hearing. A pain that pulled on her heartstrings. A pain that she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Where should I meet you?" she answered quickly. "I need you too."

. . . . . . . . .

The excitement that he could hear in her voice calmed him, but at the same time it caused his heart to skip a beat. He couldn't believe how fast everything was happening, but he wasn't about to question fate.

"Your place or mine?" Killian asked, gathering things as he waited for an answer. Charming would understand. Even if he didn't, Killian really didn't care at this point.

"I'm only about five minutes away from your apartment," she replied. He could hear the sound of her gathering a few of her own things and paying off her tab. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," he told her before hanging up the phone.

. . . . . . . .

Without hesitation, they were both off to find what they needed most.

 _Each other._


	10. Wake Up Call

**A/N:** Hey my sweets! I'm back on day 3 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge and the prompt for the day is Family! One of my favorite families in fanfiction in the Swan-Jones Family! :)

Thank you to xxDustNight88 for the quick beta work she was able to do for this so that I could post it before the night is out!

Title: Wake Up call  
Pairing: Swan Jones Family  
Rating: K  
Summary: Sometimes early morning wake up calls are not what you expect them to be.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Emma was awoken abruptly bright and early one dreary Saturday morning by excited shouts coming from the living room of her home. Groggily, she scrubbed her hands over her face before climbing out of bed to investigate the excitement.

As she descended the stairs, the voices became clearer and she could properly understand what they were saying. She shook her head and laughed to herself when she realized what was happening as she reached the last step.

"Not today, old man!"

"Old man?!"

"Just because you know how to steer and captain a ship in the water, doesn't mean you will succeed on screen. Admit it!"

"Never."

When she rounded the corner, she stopped in the doorframe of the living room. Seated on the couch, deeply involved in a racing video game were Killian and Henry. Their eyes were practically glued to the screen.

She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned up against the door frame. There was a small part of her that wondered how long it would take them to realize she was standing there. However, the other part of her wanted to get back to bed and sleep for a few more hours.

Clearing her throat, Emma said, "Do you two have any idea what time it is?"

The look on Killian's face when his head snapped around to look at her was priceless. A soft smile grew on his face when he saw her standing there and then quickly disappeared when he glanced up and noticed the time on the clock.

"Sorry about that, love," he said, offering up the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Sorry mom," Henry said quickly with a half-hearted smile.

"It's okay," Emma replied, "I'm happy to see you two bonding. Even if it has to happen at seven am on a Saturday."

"We'll try to keep it down," Killian insisted, blowing her a kiss, which she caught before turning to head back upstairs.

"Boys will be boys," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head.


	11. Stolen Kisses

**A/N:** So let's be honest, I'm not a fan of the Evil Queen/Rumple dynamic that came into play in season 6. Day Four of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge is a n-OTP. So that's where this came from. I'm not sure I even know where this came from.

Thank you to xxDustNight88 for the quick beta work and I'm sorry that you don't like this pairing and I made you read it. I love you 3

Title: Stolen Kisses  
Pairing: Mr. Gold/Evil Queen  
Rating: K  
Summary: Her distractions aren't all they're cut out to be.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Hope you all enjoy it! Drop a review to let me know! 3

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The creak of the floorboards drew his concentration away from his book. There was someone in his shop even though he had closed for the day. He had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was, but in Storybrooke, one could never be certain.

Sighing, he pushed away from the table he was sitting at, rising from the chair to walk into the shop. He shook his head when he saw her walking around the shop as though she owned the place.

"What exactly do you think you're doing in my shop?" he grumbled, leaning up against the door frame leading to his back room.

She tossed her head back as she cackled momentarily to herself. Spinning on her heels, she turned to face him with a small grin upon her face. "Can't an old student come visit her _favorite_ teacher?" she cooed, walking across the room toward him and placing a gentle hand on chest.

Gold brushed her hand away and walked past her, shaking his head. "No one comes to see me without a deal in mind, dearie. So I will ask again, what exactly do you think you are doing in my shop?"

"I need your help," she huffed, following after him as he moved around the shop.

"What for?" Gold replied, turning slowly to meet her eyes.

Her eyes met his and they searched for some semblance of the man who had taught her everything she knew about her powers. She had always felt a deeper connection with the man than what was visible on the surface. Part of her heart would always belong to this man.

Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. For a brief moment, he made no effort to return her affections. Although, after a few moments, his lips parted against hers allowing her to deepen the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away.

Inhaling deeply, the Evil Queen closed her eyes and took a step back away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. Something didn't feel right, but she wasn't sure what.

"I - I," she stuttered, "I have to go."

Quickly, she made her way across the shop toward the door. A chill ran down her spine as she heard his voice calling to hear on her way out the door.

"I take it you have stolen whatever it was you wanted," he huffed. "Like mother, like daughter. Your distractions have gotten worse over the years, dearie."


	12. Something Simple

**A/N:** Hey all! This is for Days 10 & 11 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge. It is both an AU and Smut. Just know that smut is not my strong suit, but I wrote it anyways and here it is.

This story takes place in the same AU as my one shot, Hurricane.

All errors are my own and I apologize dearly for them.

Title: Something Simple  
Pairing: Captain Swan  
Rating: M  
Summary: Their relationship was complicated, but for one night they just wanted to be involved in something simple.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you think! Please be kind, haha. I'm typically a fluff and angst kind of writer.

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

He pulled into her drive and put the truck in park, taking a deep breath before he turned to look at her. Reaching up, he brushed a stray strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ear and gently grazed her cheek with his knuckles.

She smiled, turning her head to feel more of his skin against hers, her eyes closed as she pressed her lips against his fingers. Slowly she opened her eyes to find him watching her every move cautiously, as though she was going to ask him to leave any moment. Righting her head, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, brushing her tongue along the seam of his lips.

With a sigh, Killian allowed his lips to part and her tongue to slip inside. Her right hand coming up to cup his cheek. He soon followed suit, brushing her cheek bone with his thumb as their tongues explored.

Finger tips of her left hand playing at the hem of his shirt, occasionally making contact with his skin. The kiss lasted only a few moments longer before Emma pulled away with a smile on her face, biting her lower lip as her eyes met his.

"We should take this inside," she whispered in a low voice, sliding her right hand down his cheek and upper body slowly.

Killian nodded in response and pulled the key out of the ignition before opening the truck door and climbing out. Emma followed him quickly and the pair made their way inside before any of Emma's neighbors would have noticed that she hadn't come home alone.

Quickly, Emma unlocked the door and pair slipped inside. Before the door had even shut behind her, Killian spun her to face him by wrapping his hands around her waist, backing her into the door as he fervently pressed his lips to hers.

Caught by surprise, Emma smiled and parted her lips slightly, allowing him a chance to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her so that the space that had been between them disappeared. It seemed as though the world stood still as they stood in one another embrace, kissing with a passion that neither had felt since their split only months prior.

Breaking the kiss, Emma took Killian by the hand slowly led him towards her bedroom door. Deep down, she knew that whatever happened tonight was going to change the fate of their relationship. Regardless of what happened, she was sure that this was what she wanted right now, more than anything.

Emma opened the door and Killian followed behind her, kicking the door shut and tugging Emma's hand to turn toward him, wrapping an arm around her waist. He turned, backing her up against the door and kissed her deeply.

Taking the hand that Killian hadn't trapped, Emma began to play with the hem of his t-shirt indicating that she wanted to take it off. However, it seemed that Killian had plans of his own as he began to trail kisses down her neck, softly nibbling along her collarbone through the top she had chosen to wear that evening.

He lowered his free hand to the hem of her top and slowly pulled it up only breaking his kissing trail to pull it over her head, tossing it aside continue to kiss down her chest. Reaching behind her, he made quick work of the bra clasp and tossed the flimsy piece of fabric aside.

She reached for the hem of Killian's shirt before he could kiss her again and pulled it up over his head before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to feel his bare skin against hers. A feeling that she had missed.

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Deepening the kiss, Killian turned them around so that Emma had her back to the bed and he continued kissing her, leaning them toward the bed until she sat down, scooting back as to make room for him to join her.

Once they were situated towards the head of the bed, he began trail kisses along her collarbone again. With each kiss, he would pause and look up at her with a smirk. Seeing her watching him, waiting with baited breath for his next move added to his desire for her.

He kissed along her right breast until slowly he slid his tongue over her nipple and wrapped his lips around it as he rubbed his hand along her left side. Emma let out a soft moan as he bit down just enough to gain her attention, but not enough to hurt. He repeated the same process on her left side , evoking the same lovely sound leaving her lips. He smiled when he felt her fingers tangle themselves in his hair.

Slowly, he began to trail kisses down her stomach, falling short of the waistline of her jeans. With nimble fingers, he undid the button and the zipper before tugging them off her hips and tossing them aside along with the rest of her discarded clothing. A smirk appeared on his face when he discovered she had nothing under her jeans.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked innocently with a smile of her own. Killian nodded in response because no words could properly describe the gorgeous view in front of him. "Good. However, I think you have a few too many clothes on now, don't you think?" she hummed, leaning up on her elbows.

He nodded again, crawling back off her bed to wait for her.

Scooting toward him, Emma admired the man standing in front of her bed. It had been a long time since took a good look at him. He really was a handsome man and tonight he was all her's. She planned to make the most of it.

She rose her knees in front of him and pressed her lips to his momentarily before leaving a trail of kisses from his lips, down his neck, and then the length of his torso, coming to rest at the waistline of his jeans. Ever so slowly, she began to unbutton his jeans kissing every inch of skin that was showing as she pulled them down.

A throaty moan escape Killian's lips as he felt Emma's fingers hook inside the waist of his boxers and sliding them down the length of his legs. The fabric being allowed to pool at his ankles.

Emma watched as his head tilted back out of the corner of her eye. He was enjoying this as much as she was and that was exactly what she wanted tonight. Something simple and that's exactly what this was, right? With a smile playing at her lips, Emma pressed her lips against his lower abdomen. Slowly, she ran her fingers along his length eliciting an incomprehensible phrase escaping Killian's lips. The tip of her tongue soon followed after the feel of her fingers disappeared.

"Emma," Killian gasped. His breath becoming ragged as he entwined his fingers into her hair.

Hearing him struggle to form words just encouraged her to continue her teasing. Gliding her tongue over the tip, she wrapped her lips around the tip and slid her lips along his length taking him deep into her mouth. Reaching the apex of his stomach she slowly dragged her lips back up, trailing her tongue along bottom of his shaft, flicking his tongue over the tip. Every move she made was slow and deliberate, spurred on by the sounds escaping Killian's lips.

As his grip tightened in her hair, she began to pick up her pace and take him deeper into her mouth. Each sound that escaped his lips made arousal increase, making her want him more and more. The sounds of pleasure reminding her just how simple this could be.

After a few moments, Killian stepped away from her and curled a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled when her eyes met his and she straightened herself back up so that they were eye to eye.

Seeing the desire pooling in his eyes, she crawled back up the bed to make room for him on the bed along with her once again and motioned for him to join her. Happily he obliged and he joined her, placing his hands on either side of her hips where he wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered her so she was just beneath him.

Killian leaned down and kissed her deeply as he ghosted his fingers over her waist until they found her slit. She was wet with desire and he was ready to take her, but first he needed to return the favor of teasing that she had given him.

He found her clit and began rubbing small circles around it, causing her body to writhe beneath him. With every touch, Emma moaned and gasped into the kiss while trying to grind into Killian's fingers, trying to encourage him to penetrate her.

He smirked as he inserted a finger into her wet heat slowly, causing Emma to toss her head back into the pillow momentarily before reaching up to grab Killian's head and pull his face to hers and crash her lips into his in a fit of passion.

After a few more moments of teasing, Killian broke to the kiss and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom from the top drawer. He laughed to himself when he realized that she hadn't change her hiding place for things such as condoms. He began to wonder what other habits she hadn't changed just yet. Ripping open the packaging with his teeth, he made quick work of sheathing himself with the rubber before repositioning himself over Emma's body.

He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. As he opened his eyes, he meet her gaze. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his question laced with concern about _whatever_ this was becoming.

She leaned up on her elbow and pressed her lips into his. " _This_ is exactly what I need right now," she whispered, "Something simple for the moment. We can work out the details later. Let's just be in the moment."

Killian smiled and nodded, positioning himself at her core. He placed one last chaste kiss upon her lips before sheathing himself in her heated core.

Both of them shoving all thoughts and concerns aside and purely enjoying the moment. A moment so pure and simple. Just the two of them.


	13. Dinner Debate

**A/N:** Today's theme for the _28 Day Ship It Challenge_ is _The Ship that IS Canon_. So I ran a poll in my Facebook group and on my Author page asking which canon pairing I should write. The choices were Olicity from Arrow and Captain Swan from Once Upon A Time. Obviously, you can see which one won!

Beta love goes to GaeligeRua for this story! I must say that she is a fabulous author and if you all haven't read any of her work you really should! She writes wonderful stories for the Harry Potter fandom. So if you are a fan, go read her work and send her love!

Title: Dinner Debate  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Captain Swan  
Summary: Killian tries to sweet talk his way out of making dinner.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.

Hopefully you enjoy this piece and the rest of the pieces that come out of this month! Let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"It's your turn to make dinner."

"You refused to eat what I made for dinner the last time I cooked."

"That's because it was still raw!"

Killian opened his mouth to respond a second time, but closed it again quickly. He knew she was right, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it just yet. Frowning, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean that's it's my turn to cook dinner."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. As she opened her eyes again, she lowered her hands to her side and rested them on her hips. "So what does it mean then?"

Furrowing his brow, Killian thought about his next comment carefully. At this point, he was toeing a very fine line and if he said the wrong thing, he would be sleeping on the couch alone. He would much rather be sharing a bed with his lovely wife instead, so word choice was key. "It means that I care too much about your well being to expose you to cooking that has the potential to make you very sick."

Emma tossed her head back with a laugh. "Just admit that you don't know how to use half of the things in the kitchen and this will be so much easier."

"I never said that was the case," Killian huffed, uncrossing his arms to rest his hands on his hips. "I care about your health…" His voice trailed off as he watched her shaking her head. Exhaling sharply, Killian finally hung his head in defeat. "Fine. You win."

A proud smile grew on her face as she closed the space between them. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pressed up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his softly. Lowering herself back down, she placed her head on his shoulder. "I always win."

Rolling his eyes, Killian sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. His hand found purchase in the small of her back as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I think I'm the ultimate winner here, love."

Tipping her head back, Emma looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I've got you," Killian said, leaning down to press his lips against hers softly. As they pulled apart, they shared a smile and relaxed.


	14. You're Bluffing

**A/N:** Today's theme for the Ship It Challenge was the ship that's popular in the fandom, but you just don't see it. I have chosen to write SwanQueen. I'm not against this pairing and writing this story has allowed me to see the chemistry that these two share, however I will continue shipping the pairs that I have come to love in the fandom. I do hope that the SwanQueen fans enjoy this little drabble!

This story is self-betaed, so please don't point out any glaring errors. I will correct them when I have time and I have a chance to get this to a beta.

Title: You're Bluffing  
Rating: K  
Pairing: SwanQueen  
Summary: An interrogation results in plans for a very interesting evening between two very powerful women.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.

No clue where this one came from, but I do hope you all enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"They say I'm a traitor."

Emma rolled her eyes as the sob story began. She had heard this story a million times before by a variety of people she had the pleasure of interrogating. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but there were times that being the Sheriff had its perks. One of the perks was the joy she was getting right now. Interrogating the Mayor of Storybrooke.

"Maybe I am."

Regina took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched the Sheriff carefully. This was starting to get ridiculous. It was as though someone had painted a bullseye on her head and everyone in town was out to get her. It wasn't right. She was the only reason they were all alive anyways.

"All I know is that I did what I had to do. For _my_ son," the mayor remarked, lowering her arms from her chest to rest them on the table. Let's see what she has to say about that, she thought to herself proudly.

Emma took a deep breath and met Regina's glare with one of her own. This wasn't her first stare down by someone who felt entitled by the position of society that they held, and she was certain that it wouldn't be her last. Now came the waiting game. Her favorite part.

If Emma played her cards just right, then she wouldn't have to say anything at all. Regina would incarcerate herself. All that would be left would be getting a signed confession and locking her away. Never looking back as she threw away the key.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Reging grumbled, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the smirk that appear on Emma's face. "Don't you think that smirk you're wearing is a tad bit unprofessional for the Sheriff of all people?"

"I was smirking?" Emma laughed. "I hadn't realized."

"Maybe you should be more aware of what your face is doing,"Regina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. She shook her head in disgust. "Someone in your position should know better than to show any kind of emotion when you're at work. Maybe I should appoint someone else to your job…"

"I wouldn't be so quick to think you still have the power to appoint someone to my job. It would do you well not to forget which side of the table you are sitting on Madam Mayor," Emma replied, quirking her head to the side, shaking her head as she laughed. "The evidence just keeps piling up against you. Almost as if by magic every time I turn around, I find something else incriminating you to the point of impeachment."

"You're bluffing," Regina scoffed, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Emma mirrored her glare once more. "I don't bluff."

Regina tossed her head back with a laugh. "What's this so called evidence you claim to have against me then? Let's see it."

As if on cue, Graham appeared in the doorway of the interrogation room. "Here were those files you wanted, Emma."

"Thanks, Graham," she said, turning to him with a smile and happily taking the files from his hand. "I'll be done here shortly."

She dropped the files on the table and shoved them over to Regina. "Take a look."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Emma watched as Regina cautiously reached across the table and flipped the top file open. Inside she found a note.

 _Join me for dinner?_

Quirking her brow, Regina looked up at Emma and found a smile waiting for her. A small smile played at her own lips as she raked her teeth over her lower lip. Slowly she lifted herself from the chair and walked over to where Emma was standing.

Tentatively she placed on hand on her hip and brought the other to cup her cheek. Regina closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips to Emma's, allowing the hand on her waist to find purchase against the small of her back.

Emma's hand found rest on Regina's waist as she pulled her close, deepening the kiss briefly before the pair pulled apart. Resting her forehead against Regina's, Emma sighed happily. "So is that a yes?"

Regina nodded before pressing her lips once more to Emma's. "What time should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at eight."


	15. Rescue

**A/N:** Here's a new little drabble for you all. Sorry its like forever and a half late. I've been struggling with coming up with ideas and ultimately deciding when to end the little story. The theme for this story was the Ship with the Best Chemistry. Anyone who loves Captain Swan knows that they have amazing chemistry on screen!

This little drabble takes place after Killian has been sent to hell in the wake of Emma having to kill him to destroy the darkness within. It kind of replaces the scene that actually did take place when she rescued him because there is a vulnerability there that we didn't get to see on screen.

This story was self-betaed. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own and I will get this to a beta eventually.

Title: Rescue  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Captain Swan  
Summary: She came to save him, but he's not so sure he deserved saving.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.

Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"Damn...blood looks good on you." He heard hear say. The positivity in her voice sounded forced. In fact, it sounded as though she was fighting back tears. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but she shouldn't have come here. It wasn't safe for her here.

"You shouldn't have come down here, Emma," he grumbled, groaning slightly as he spoke from the pain that Hades had inflicted upon him.

"I couldn't leave you to suffer for something you didn't do," she said, cupping his cheek softly. "You look like hell."

"I feel like it," he laughed half-heartedly, shaking his head slightly. "In fact, I'm currently hanging in it."

"Let's get you down from there then," Emma replied, reaching to the chain that was holding him and grazed her hand over the metal. Within a matter of moments, the chain released him and Emma wrapped her other arm around him, lowering him to the ground. "Alright, nice and easy."

Killian groaned as his body complied to her requests. Every inch of his body ached and regardless of which way he moved, he determined that a new piece of his body that he didn't even know existed started radiating with pain. Clenching his jaw, he wrapped an arm around Emma's neck as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

They slowly moved from the pit Hades had been keeping him in to a house that looked eerily similar to the one they currently owned in Storybrooke. Looking around, Emma sighed before she joined Killian in the living room where she had left him as she gathered a dishcloth and a bowl of warm water.

As she walked back into the living room, she saw him keeled over on the couch. She heard him groan and she winced slightly. It pained her to see him in such pain. She wished there was a way that she could have gone back in time and forced Gold to come clean long before she had to kill her beloved.

She sat beside him and placed a gentle hand on his back. "Alright you, let's get this blood cleaned up a little bit. Sit up for me."

Groaning slightly, Killian slowly sat up on the couch and leaned his back against the cushions. He noticed Emma looking at him out of the corner of his eye and forced a smile to appear on his lips, only to have to wipe it away as he grimaced in pain when she touched his cheek with the water.

"Sorry," she whispered, slowly pulling the towel away from his face and furrowing her brow. Taking a deep breath, she decided that maybe it was time to take a different approach to cleaning him up right now. Gently she grazed her hands over his face with her eyes closed as she whispered a spell under her breath, allowing her magic to do its job.

Killian watched her work, moving from his face to his shoulders before trailing along the rest of his body. He noticed a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't noticed there before. The soft smile that she was wearing on her face brought a light to his darkness that he felt looming inside of him.

She had come to save him. He should be happy to see her, but he feared that the love they shared would keep them both trapped down here.


	16. Sticking with Tradition

**A/N:** Hey Captain Swan fandom! I'm sorry if you feel like I've abandoned you! I've been working on quite a few other things lately and just got distracted before I was able to post this little drabble/extended scene.

This story was self-betaed. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own.

Title: Sticking with Tradition  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Captain Swan  
Summary: As silly as traditions may seem, they remind us just how lucky we are when we're in love. Extended Scene between 6x19 and 6x20.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.

Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

She watched as the door closed softly behind him. For some reason, she couldn't shake the smile from her face. In a little less than twenty four hours, she would no longer be Emma Swan. She was about to become Emma Jones from now on. A welcomed change in her life, allowing her to move forward. A change that would set aside all the feelings that the name, Swan, had carried with it. Finally, her life would be changing for the better.

Somehow she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her mother had managed to convince them to have the wedding in such a short amount of time. They were barely engaged for twenty four hours before the planning began.

Of course, her mother had been planning this wedding since the first curse had lifted. However, Emma hadn't even met Killian at that point. There was a small piece of her that wondered who the mysterious groom was that her mother had in mind when she began the first stages of planning this party.

She sighed to herself and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Morning would be here soon and that meant her mother would be ready to talk dresses, so for now she was going to take the time to herself to think about what the future might hold for her and her husband-to-be.

. . . . . . . . .

As the door closed behind him, Killian leaned back against the door and sighed happily. He rested his head against the door. The events of the last few days still whirled around his head. He couldn't believe how quickly things had progressed since his return from Neverland. Although he never should have been sent there in the first place.

Within in the next twenty four hours he would be wed to the woman he loved. The woman he had chased after since the day they first met. The woman for whom he gave up his ship to be able to track down. That was something he was be willing to do time and time again so long as he got to come home to her.

He cursed himself for wanting to stick to tradition as he walked away from their front door and made his way down the stairs. Since Gideon's return, Belle had been staying at the crocodile's shop, so his ship was empty. He'd be spending the next few hours alone until Charming came by in the morning to discuss his wedding attire.

He rolled his eyes at the thought and laughed. He was sure to be in for an adventure in a few hours.

. . . . . . . .

She rolled on to her side toward Killian's side of the bed. Reaching out a soft hand, she sighed at the emptiness she found.

"Since when have we ever followed tradition…" she mumbled, nuzzling her head into the pillow in an attempt to will herself back to sleep.

It was going to be a long night without him by her side. The thought quickly fleeted across her mind about calling him, but she knew he wouldn't answer the phone. That was one of the many things she loved about him, though. It was nice to find someone so rooted in the traditions they were raised in.

It felt nice to be rooted in something, no matter how silly it seemed right now.

. . . . . . . .

A pounding on the door woke Emma bright and early the next morning. She tried flipping over to her other side and covering her face with the pillow to block out the sound, but it was to no avail. The pounding just got louder.

"What the hell?" Emma mumbled as she tossed the blankets and pillow aside and got out of bed. She padded down stairs and took a deep breath before pulling open the front door. "Can I help you with something?"

She was met with the shocked expression of Ashley Boyd standing on her front porch. "Oh my god, Ashley! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Please come inside," Emma insisted.

"It's alright. I'm early. Your mom and Regina should be here soon. I have the dresses in my car," Ashley replied, offering up the pile of dress bags on her arm.

"Here let me help you with those," Emma offered, taking one of the bags from Ashley and hanging it up on the cabinet behind them in the sitting room. Ashley nodded and followed suit with them all until seven dresses were displayed around them.

 _Wow_ , Emma thought to herself. She had never seen so many gorgeous gowns in the same place at the same time. Then she looked down at the ratty pajamas she was still wearing. "I'll be back shortly," she told Ashley as she made a mad dash for the stairs.


	17. Making Up for Lost Time

**A/N:** Hello Once Upon A Time fandom, I feel like it's been a long time since I've posted anything for you all to read. I do apologize for the delay. I've been working on this little drabble since the beginning of June. It was my first time writing solely Outlaw Queen, so please be kind.

This story was self-betaed. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own.

Title: Making Up for Lost Time  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Outlaw Queen  
Summary: Time seems to be one of those things that never works out right and it can have the biggest effect on a person.

Come hang out with me on social media if you're interested!

Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"It's a long story," Robin mumbled, scrubbing his hand over the top of his head with a half smile playing at his lips. He couldn't blame her for being upset with him after everything they had been through. If he was being honest with himself, he really did owe her an explanation. He was just hoping that it could wait until morning.

"You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months. I have time," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she took a deep breath. She was still struggling to wrap her mind around the fact that he was able to waltz right in her front door after everything they had been through.

She had grieved for him and buried him. As the thought crossed her mind, she furrowed her brow and looked at him. Who the hell did they bury if he was alive and well all this time? The longer she thought about it, the more she realized that her mind was flooded with questions that she needed answers to immediately.

"You have an astronomical amount of explaining to do," Regina said, turning on her heels and making her way into the kitchen. It was late, and for all she knew, the two of them were going to be up talking for quite a while. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Robin replied, following close behind her and taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Where would you like me to begin my explanation?"

"I mean the beginning would be wonderful, but it's really up to you I guess," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she focused her attention on making the coffee.

"It might be easier to show you what happened," Robin said, his voice trailing off as the words left his mouth. When she turned to look at him, he smiled awkwardly and scrubbed a hand over his head. He took a deep breath as he waited for her to say something.

"What do you mean show me?" As the words left her mouth, she still couldn't believe she was even saying them. There was no possible way for him to show her, or at least that's what she thought. However, this was Storybrooke after all and apparently anything is possible here.

"I may have found a way to mess with the timeline," he admitted, laughing quietly to himself as he watched the expressions change on her face from confused to disbelief to intrigued before she reached over and turned off the coffee pot.

"Now this I've got to see," she said, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Her curiosity was probably going to get the better of her, but she needed to know the truth and it didn't matter how exactly they got this figured out. "Lead the way."

"Alright, let's go to your vault."

"My vault?"

Robin nodded his head and grabbed her hand, leading her out the door and into the woods. This new adventure was just the start of their next chapter. Once she knew the truth as to why he had to stay away, things would be able to return to normal. Or at least the normal that they had come to know in Storybrooke.

Their trip to the vault was made in silence. Each one lost in their own thoughts regarding this entire situation. Neither one was sure what exactly to say or if there was a "good" way to say what they were thinking. Both of them blaming themselves for everything that had happened, especially when it could have been avoided potentially.

Arriving at the vault, Robin pushed the door open and ushered her inside. He followed closely behind her and led her over to the coffin in the middle of the vault. "So this is where it all started. When my soul disappeared, I appeared here. I'm not sure why or how, but I came here."

"Okay," Regina said, walking over to the coffin and brushing her hands over the dust covered lid disturbing the calmness that had settled there. She lifted her hand and looked disgusted at the dust that had attached itself to her and brushed it off on her pant leg.

"But at the same time, I wasn't here," Robin said, motioning at the open room around them. "I knew that something was weird. It was like I was reliving the past and couldn't move forward."

Furrowing her brow, Regina crossed her arms over her chest as she looked around the vault. "If you were reliving the past, why did it bring you here?"

"To show me some of the best nights of my life," he replied, closing the space between them and placing a hand gently on her waist.

"And it took you eleven months to find them all?" she asked, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent and allowing her mind to be filled with memories of time the two of them had spent here. The memories made her smile.

Robin turned and pressed his lips to the side of her head, kissing her softly. He took a deep breath when he pulled his head away. "I didn't want to wait eleven months. I wanted to run back to you the second I realized what had happened, but something wouldn't let me leave. It wasn't until this morning that I could leave the vault."

Regina lifted her head and turned to look at him. As far as she was aware, there shouldn't have been any spells that would stop him from leaving the vault. If anything, they would have been allowing only the two of them to enter the vault. "Who would have tampered with the spells on my vault?"

As the question left her lips, she realized exactly who would have had something to do with the spells on her vault being altered. "That lying little bit-"

Her sentence was cut off by Robin's lips crashing into hers. She found herself at a loss for words as she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. This was exactly where she had longed to be for eleven months, so she was in no rush to move.

Slowly, Robin pulled away from her with a smile still on his face. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and a smile pulled at her own lips. "Regardless of who altered your spells, it eventually brought me back to you and there's not place else I'd rather be."

"As happy as that makes me, that doesn't make up for the last eleven months without you," she replied, pouting her lips momentarily. "And I'm going to be having a word with my sister about her recent spell casting…"

"I know that there's no possible way that I can make up for the lost time, but I'd like to be able to move forward and continue our lives together from this point out," he reassured her, leaning down to kiss her softly before pulling away once more.


	18. My Brother's Girl

**A/N:** Hello Once Upon A Time fandom, I'm sorry if you feel as though I've abandoned you. I kinda fell out of the fandom when Season 7 aired so I've been struggling to write stories for you all. However, I'm slowly finding my way back and I will be starting my rewatch soon so I can finish my WIP in this fandom.

This story was prompted by onceuponaprincessworld on Tumblr probably a year ago now. I just didn't have the idea for the story so I wasn't sure where to go. Well, here it is now! It ended up taking on a mind of its own and we ended up with a drabble that really should have been a one shot, but who is going to complain about longer chapter.

The prompt was: a cs ff au where Emma is Liam's best friend and Killian has feeling for her but he thinks she and his brother are dating until Liam introduce to him Elsa as his girlfriend.

This story was self-betaed with the help of Grammarly. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own.

Title: My Brother's Girl  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Captain Swan, Liam Jones/Emma Swan, Liam Jones/Elsa  
Summary: Rumors aren't good for anything other than starting unnecessary drama, but only the truth can set you free.

Come hang out with me on social media if you're interested!

Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The two of them went everywhere together. In fact, they spent more time together than best friends typically should. Wherever one would go, the other would be close behind. Emma Swan and Liam Jones were practically inseparable. There had been a rumor that started making its way through town that the two would soon be married, but nothing had ever come of it. No one could confirm that they were, in fact, seeing each other.

Emma couldn't count the number of times she had been asked about her "boyfriend" Liam anymore. The figure was so astronomically high that the feat had become practically impossible. Her response to the questions was starting to become rehearsed, and she could tell that people were losing faith in what she was telling him. However, she couldn't control the thoughts of others.

She and Liam had agreed to just let people think what they want. The pair knew what was truly in their hearts and there was nothing that could be said to prove to either of them that there was something more going on.

Granted, neither could deny that at some point in their long friendship, feelings for the other had started to form. However, they had chosen not to act on the feelings and just let them fade. It wasn't worth losing the friendship that they had. Besides, the emotions were so fleeting that it was almost as though they had never existed in the first place.

Emma was on her way to The Rabbit Hole for a drink after a long day on the job when she encountered the question for the first time that afternoon, from no one other than her own mother, whom she had already corrected countless times.

"Are you on your way to see Liam?" Snow asked, placing a gentle arm around Emma's shoulders as the pair made their way along the sidewalk towards the bar.

"Yes, I'm on my way to The Rabbit Hole where my friend, Liam, bartends," she replied through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around Snow's waist. "Were you interested in joining me?"

"I wouldn't want to impose on a date," Snow replied quickly.

Emma stopped in her path and turned to look at her mother, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not a date. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Don't get upset with me," Snow replied, a pleading smile appearing on her face. "I just want you to be happy, and you already spend so much time with him, I just thought that maybe you two would eventually get together."

"He's seeing someone else, and I'm not interested in him like that," Emma replied, turning on her heel and continuing on her trek to the bar. "We're just friends!"

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and continued on. Someday people would believe her when she told them that. She didn't want to be with Liam. She had her sights on someone else.

. . . . . . . .

Killian sat at the end of the bar and watched as Liam tossed a few of the bottles around in the air and caught them with ease. Was there anything his brother couldn't do? It seemed that the entire time they were growing up, Killian could never catch up to him, and now as grown adults, he was still falling behind.

The one thing that Liam had that Killian always found himself jealous of was Liam's best friend. Emma had been a part of Liam and Killian's life for so long that it was almost as though she was an added part of the family, but that didn't stop his heart from fluttering and his stomach filling with butterflies anytime she was near. However, sadly for him, it appeared as though he would never get the chance to be with her. She preferred Liam, and after watching him work for a few brief moments, he really couldn't blame her.

"Don't you have a job to get to?"

The voice caught Killian off guard, and it took him a moment to realize that anyone else had joined him at this end of the bar. He looked up and saw Liam standing in front of him with a fresh beer in his hand. Liam was smiling and placed the drink down in front of his brother.

"Would it kill you to announce that you're coming before you scare the piss out of a person?" Killian replied, nodding his head in a thank you for the drink before lifting it to his lips.

"What the fun in that?" Liam replied, shaking his head. "What were you thinking about so deeply? I was beginning to wonder if you were even awake when I came up to you."

Killian shook his head. "Nothing of any great importance. And if you paid any attention to the schedule, you'd know that I worked the night shift last night and slept the morning away, which is why I'm here now and not at a job."

"You know I'm just messing with you right? Spend your afternoons however you like. Especially if it means you're spending money at my bar," Liam replied with a wink.

Killian rolled his eyes and took another swig of the drink. "Well someone has to spend money in this place. It's open at noon but doesn't see a business until after six pm. Have you ever considered changing the hours, mate?"

"Why would the hours need to change?"

Her voice caught them both by surprise. Killian turned to find Emma Swan, Liam's supposed girlfriend, seated in the chair beside him. She was wearing a bright smile like she always did when Liam was around which is why the town talked the way that it did. The jealous pang the Killian felt in his stomach was less than appreciated, but he just pushed the feeling aside and plastered a smile on his face.

"'Ello, Swan," he said, nodding in her general direction. "What brings you to this lovely establishment so early in the afternoon?"

"I was just in the mood for a drink, but don't let me interrupt your conversation. Please feel free to continue your bickering match," she replied, flitting her eyes between the two brothers. "Could I get a whiskey neat?"

"Coming right up," Liam replied, walking away from the pair momentarily.

"We weren't bickering," Killian grumbling, downing the last of his beer and setting the bottle down on the bar. He adjusted himself in the chair so that he was facing her more face on. "What do you see in him?"

"What do I see in -?" Emma furrowed her brow at him for a moment and then shook her head, rolling her eyes in the process before carding a hand through her hair. "We aren't seeing each other!"

"That's not the way it seems to anyone else in this crazy town," Killian replied, shrugging his shoulders and turning back towards the bar. "But continue to tell us all whatever it is you'd like. We can all see the truth."

"You just heard what you called the town, right?" she said, poking him in the arm. "You called the town crazy, which is exactly what you all are if you think that Liam and I are seeing one another."

"Does that mean we're breaking up now? Love, I could've used a little bit more warning," Liam said, placing her drink down on the bar and pouting his lower lip momentarily. He laughed when he noticed Emma rolling her eyes. "You know I'm only teasing you."

"I know you are," Emma sighed, leaning forward and resting her head on the bar top. "But that doesn't stop the rest of the town for making crazy assumptions. Would you please just tell them all so that the silly rumors stop?"

Killian's eyes flitted between Emma and Liam a few moments. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Were they having a couples spat or did Liam really have a big secret that he wasn't telling anyone? Was Emma actually available for someone other than Liam to spend time with? These were significant questions that he desperately wanted an answer to, now he just needed to figure out how to get them.

"You know why we haven't made any big announcements," Liam replied, shaking his head as he scrubbed at a nonexistent spot on a piece of glassware he had picked up from behind the bar. "We aren't ready."

"I don't care that you two aren't ready yet. It's been what, almost a year?" Emma asked, narrowing her gaze and shaking her head. "You can't keep it a secret forever, and I don't want to keep being your cover story. I'd like to have a life of my own."

She tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and glanced at Killian out of the corner of her eye. As longa s the entire town thought she was dating Liam, there was no way that she could actually pursue her own feelings for the Jones' brother of her choosing, not that he had noticed her in such a light before. She was starting to wonder if he ever would look at her the way that she had read about in the romance novels and seen in the movies that her mother insisted on introducing her to as she grew up.

"I know you would, and I'm sorry that you aren't able to, but I can't do anything without talking about it," Liam pleaded, half-frowning and half-smiling at her hoping that she would be willing to hold out just a little longer.

"Any chance you can have this conversation before the weekend is over?" Emma asked, downing the last of the drink in her cup and almost slamming the glass down on the bar.

"I can try," he replied. "What you're doing really means a lot to me, you know?"

"I know it does," she replied, pushing her stool away from the bar and taking a step or two away. "I've got some stuff I need to do around town. I'll talk to you both later."

She turned on her heel and made her way for the door. It wasn't so much that she had errands to run, it was just that she needed to get out of there. She could feel herself getting more and more frustrated by not being able to act on her feelings because of someone else's secrets, and she knew that if she didn't leave she'd do something she would regret. Liam would get things sorted out eventually, and everything would finally settle down, and she could live the life she wanted.

As Emma made her way out the door, Killian turned to look at his brother. Obviously, something was going on, and he was damned sure going to get to the bottom of it.

"What are you looking at?" Liam asked, furrowing his brow at Killian and removing the glass from where Emma had left it.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Killian replied.

Liam shook his head. "I can't talk about it right now, but I'll be able to tell you soon. Aye?"

Killian thought about it for a moment and nodded his head once. "Aye. Just promise me that you aren't going to hurt her."

"Hurt who?"

"Emma."

"What makes you think I'd ever do anything to hurt her?"

"Whatever secret you're keeping is killing her inside, so whenever you decide to finally tell people what exactly is going on, make sure it doesn't hurt her."

Liam scrunched up his face as he watched Killian slide off the bar stool and take a few steps toward the door. When he was about halfway across the bar, Liam finally found his voice again. "Why are you so worried about me hurting her?"

"Because I care about her," Killian replied, calling back as he made his way out of the bar.

. . . . . . . . .

 _Group Chat between Emma Swan, Liam Jones, and Killian Jones_

 _Approximately 12:50 PM_

 _LJ: Can you two come to the bar later tonight?_

 _ES: It'll depend on what time. I'm on call tonight._

 _KJ: I suppose that could be arranged._

 _LJ: What time works best?_

 _ES: I can swing by around 7:30_

 _LJ: Killian does that work for you?_

 _KJ: Aye. I'll be there._

 _ES: See you then._

 _LJ: Thank you both._

. . . . . . . . .

Liam's eyes kept flitting between the clock on the wall and the front door to The Rabbit Hole. 6:55 pm. They would be here any minute, and he could finally tell the truth. He glanced back over his shoulder at the door to the office. She was waiting on the other side for him, and all he wanted to do was shout it to the world how much he cared for her, and now he'd finally be able to do so.

"Deep breath, Jones. Once you tell Killian, you'll be able to share it with the world," he kept reminding himself.

Behind him, he heard the soft creak of his office door. He spun on his heels and saw a pretty blonde head standing in the doorway. He smiled and walked over towards his office, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling her tight to his chest.

"How much longer do I have to stay in here?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Not much longer, I promise," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I really didn't need to come here at a special time to see you two getting sweet on each, Liam. You tell me that you two aren't together, but I come into the bar to see this. I don't need this tonight."

Killian's voice caught him by surprise and by the time Liam turned around to say something, he was already out the door. Liam carded a hand through his hair roughly and took off after his brother with a muttered apology to her in his wake.

"You've got to kidding me," Killian mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth in front of The Rabbit Hole. How could he have been so gullible with this whole thing? They had been lying to him, and the town for so long and now Liam wanted to talk about it after letting him walk in on the two of them. As he paced, he continued to curse under his breath.

"I thought sailors on talked like that on the ship," she said with a laugh coming up beside him.

"Swan?" he asked, furrowing his brow. Now he was baffled. "I thought you were inside."

"Killian," Liam said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can we go inside and talk?"

Killian looked between Emma and Liam, nodding his head once. "Aye. Someone needs to tell me what the bloody hell is going on here because none of it makes any sense at the current moment. If Emma is out here, who the hell were you hugging in there?

"just come inside," Liam pleaded. "I promise I will answer any questions you have once we're inside. Please?"

Killian turned to look at Emma, who shrugged and smiled at him. Thinking about it for the briefest of moments, he took a step towards the doors of the bar. "Let's get this over with then."

"Thank you for coming," Liam said, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders and squeezing her tightly for a moment before leading her toward the door.

"No problem. Is she really inside?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"Head on in and see for yourself," he replied.

With that being said, they quickly made their way into the building and standing on the other side of the bar was the same head of blonde hair that Killian had seen just moments before when he interrupted Liam's embrace. That indeed confirmed that it couldn't be Emma. There was no way for her to be two places at once.

Hearing the shuffling of feet coming into the bar, she turned slowly to face the trio as they made their way inside. Her smile was bright, and the smile on Liam's face appeared to match it, but that did nothing to sway the uneasy feeling that Killian still felt about the whole situation.

He cautioned a glance at Emma out of the corner of his eye and noticed a similar smile on her face as well. It appeared as though there was an inside joke going on that he hadn't been privy to hearing about before this planned upon meeting. Part of him was frustrated at this, but at the same time, he was just really curious as to what was going on with this whole thing.

Taking a seat at the bar, he continued to stare at the blonde behind the bar as Liam walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Apparently, this woman was of some importance, and that must have meant that all the crazy rumors flooding around the town weren't true after all. He glanced over at Emma, who had taken up the stool beside him and smiled softly. He couldn't believe how big of an ass he had been about the entire thing.

"Emma, Killian, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Liam announced, slipping his arm around the blonde woman's waist and pulling her close to his side. "This is my girlfriend, Elsa. Elsa, I'd like you to meet my little brother, Killian, and my best friend in the entire world, Emma Swan."

Elsa reached out a hand to Killian first. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many stories about you and Liam while you were growing up."

Killian shook her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well. I haven't heard anything about you." he directed his glare to his brother and narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"That would be my fault actually," Elsa said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I asked Liam if we could keep our relationship a secret for a while. Although, I never expected it to be almost a year. Things were just going so smoothly, and I didn't want to ruin it by adding any additional stressors to the situation."

"That's quite alright, and even though it may be your fault, I'm going to continue to blame my brother because that's what brothers do," Killian replied, flashing a smile at Liam before turning to face Emma. "So you knew about all of this?"

Emma nodded her head slowly. "I actually introduced them a while back. I knew the kind of girl that Liam liked, and it just so happened that Elsa was the perfect fit for him."

"And I'll be eternally in your debt for introducing us," Liam chimed in, smiling in her general direction. He leaned down and kissed the top of Elsa's head before resting the side of his head against hers.

"I'll cash in on that debt someday," Emma replied with a smirk. "I'm just happy it all worked out for the two of you."

"Me too," Elsa hummed. "We need to catch up though, Swan. I've got lots of secrets to fill you in on about this one over here."

"Oh really?" Emma said excitedly, quirking her head to the side and smiling brightly. "Dinner at Granny's later this week to dish it all out?"

Elsa nodded, and the two burst into a fit of laughter. Both Killian and Liam exchanged a glance and sighed. Neither of them was sure what to expect, especially now that it seemed Elsa was officially added to their little group of friends for the foreseeable future.

"I think we need to have a toast," Liam said, pulling his arm back from around Elsa and making his way over to the wine chest. He looked around for a brief moment before selecting an older bottle of Prosecco. Placing the container on the bar, Liam slid it down the length until Emma reached out and stopped it before it slipped past the three of them. He rummaged around for four clean glasses under the bar before returning to his friends.

"I'll do the honor," Killian said, taking the bottle in his hand and using the back of his hook, he pushed the cork out of the end of the container. It fizzed for a brief moment before Liam had taken it away from Killian and started pouring it into the glasses.

He handed each of them a glass and then raised his to the center of their little circle. "Here's to new adventures with friends, new and old, and to new experiences."

"Here, here!" they echoed, clinking their glasses together and then lifting the glasses to their lips and dowing their drinks.

Tonight would be the first of many adventures spent together, gathered around the bar at The Rabbit Hole and enjoying one another's company.

. . . . . . . . . .

The evening was well behind them, and Emma glanced down at the clock on her phone, noticing just how late the hour had gotten. She was expected to be at the station bright and early the next morning.

"I hate to cut this evening short," she said, pushing back away from the bar and getting down of the stool, "but I have to be up rather early tomorrow morning to help protect the town from danger. I had so much fun, and we need to do it again soon."

"I'll walk you out, Swan," Killian said, jumping down of the stool and walking over to her side, offering his arm as he led her to the door.

Liam laughed and shook his head. "Have a good evening, both of you. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Well, wishes and good nights were bid, and Emma and Killian made their way towards the door. Liam and Elsa stood behind the bar and watched them go, each with a smile upon their faces. Once the two were outside the door, Elsa turned to look at Liam and furrowed her brow.

"Why were you laughing when Killian offered to walk her out?" she asked.

"If my predictions are correct, you'll hear about it in a little less than an hour," Liam replied.

She looked at him and furrowed her brow once again and pursed her lips briefly before shrugging her shoulders and leaning into him.

. . . . . . . . .

"Thanks for walking me out," Emma said, removing her arm from Killian's as she turned to face him before saying good night.

"You're welcome. I wanted to apologize for my joking around about you and Liam," he admitted, carding his hand through his hair. "I was a jealous idiot about the whole thing."

Replaying the words he had just said in her head, Emma cocked her head to the side. "Why were you a jealous idiot? Just a regular one would have done."

"Because I thought you were dating my brother, and I had missed my chance to be with you," he said, lowering his eyes to match hers. "Emma, I've been in love with you since Liam first brought you home for a play date."

"It's about damn time you admitted that," Emma replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips into his. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him.

After a few moments, they slowly pulled back from one another, only to rest their foreheads against each other. Basking in the silence, they each took a few deep breaths.

"You knew how I felt about you?" he whispered.

She nodded her head and tipped it back. "But you were so convinced that I was dating Liam that I knew you'd never believe me if I told you which Jones boy I was actually after the attention of."

"I really am an idiot sometimes, Swan," Killian replied.

"Yes you are," she answered, "but I wouldn't have you any other way."


End file.
